1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted benzoyl derivatives, processes for their production and herbicidal compositions containing them.
2. Discussion of Background
As a result of extensive researches over years, the present inventors have found that the compounds of the present invention have herbicidal activities remarkably high as compared with conventional herbicides, and many of the compounds of the present invention have excellent selectivity for certain crop plants, particularly for gramineous crop plants such as corn and wheat, and thus are practically useful. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of these discoveries.
Namely, the compounds of the present invention are so effective that the dose of the active ingredient per unit area can substantially be reduced as compared with conventional herbicidal compounds, and their phytotoxicity against crop plants is extremely low as compared with conventional herbicides. Therefore, their economical effects are substantial. Further, with the compounds of the present invention, it is possible to substantially reduce a danger of environmental pollution due to application of agricultural chemicals in large amounts, and little adverse effects to other crop plants due to the effects remaining in soil are observed. Therefore, the compounds of the present invention may be regarded as epoch-making herbicides.